


Voltron to the Voltronth Power

by chatonfils



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Crossover, Cuban Lance, F/F, F/M, Happy, Korean Keith, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Shiro, Ridiculous, Some angst, Trans Lance, Trans Pidge, Transboy lance, Transgirl Pidge, VF, VF universe, Voltron, Wormhole, bisexual PidgeVF, bisexual larmina, gay LanceVF, gay pidge, laughing, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: After the members of VLD Voltron team gets separated in a corrupted wormhole, they are sent to an alternate dimension.Lance lands on Arus and receives contact from someone named Vince instead of his teammates. What's going to happen when he meets a second Voltron team and the other Lance's awful ginger mullet?And what will they do when they can't contact a certain red paladin?





	1. Talking to a Sentient Robot Lion Looks Strange Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance lands on a new planet without his team.

Lance was fairly sure that his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Where the hell was he? Blue had crash landed to this place after the wormhole had been corrupted. He hoped with everything he had that the rest of his team had landed somewhere nearby.

Looking out of the screen he could only tell that he was underwater. _Great._

"Blue, pull up the coms. I'm going to try to contact the others." The screen in front of Lance lit up. None of the others were showing up on his screen. He clicked their icons to broadcast to them. "Keith?" No response. "Hunk? Allura?" Again radio silence. "Pidge?" Nothing. "Shiro?" Lance was getting worried. Where were they that they couldn't talk to each other. "Coran? Anybody?"

"Who is this?" An unfamiliar voice rang out. A little blip on his screen showed up.

"Um, my name is Lance, who are you?"

"I'm Vince. How were you able to transmit your voice to my volcom? And why are you looking for members of Voltron?"

"Um, I just asked Blue to set up my communications so that I could reach my team. And I'm trying to reach them because I'm the paladin the blue lion. Are we on the same planet? If we are, what planet are we on?"

"Hold on for a second, I'm going to trace you back to your location. And if you're here on Arus, we'll come get you."

"I'm on Arus? Are you an Arusian? I didn't think the Arusians were very developed in space tech. The last time we saw them they thought that Allura was the Lion Goddess and that Voltron was their punishment for sinning or something like that. We had to explain that it was the Galra that we were protecting them from."

"I, um, no? I'm from the planet Earth."

"REALLY?! Me too! How'd you get to Arus though? Earth doesn't have the technology to get to Arus. Also, I'm under water right now."

"We'll talk and try to figure out what's going on soon. I've pinpointed your location. You're on Arus. Allura can get to you the quickest."

"Allura's here? Thank god. I thought I was alone... Wait, you're not working for the Galra are you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what the Galra are."

"Well yeah, I suppose since you're from Earth that you wouldn't, but I thought since you're on Arus that you would have. Especially knowing about Voltron."

"You said you're the pilot of the blue lion? Are you in the blue lion?"

"Yeah, I'm in here. I don't particularly want to take a swim. I had a pretty nasty crash so she needs help getting back on land, but I think she'll be fine in an hour or so."

"Alright. I'll be in the green lion, we are coming to get you," Vince said.

"Pidge is here?! Why didn't she answer me? She should have heard it!"

"Um, I assume that the Pidge you are talking about is different from my Pidge. Because he's a guy." Vince laughed a little bit. "Anyways, we'll meet soon, goodbye."

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever." Lance laughed internally. He completely ignored the fact that he hadn't been able to tell that Pidge was a girl at first, either. Lance decided to sing to himself to stay calm while he waited for Vince, Pidge, and Allura.

Meanwhile Vince was debriefing the Voltron Force of what was going on.

"Alternate dimension? Vince, what are you talking about?" Lance asked.

"Okay, so you know how we got that weird power surge earlier and the systems went all wonky? I think that the Lance from an alternate dimension entered our dimension. And possibly the rest of his Voltron team.

"His lion must have seen my volcom as the best target to transmit his voice to since I'm linked with our Voltron. And he was calling out for his team. I couldn't respond at first because different technology, I guess? So I used my volcom and powers to talk to him and locate where he's at. Funny enough he landed in the water near our blue lion's den.

"So I said Allura would be able to get there the fastest, and I think he's expecting his Allura to come for him. And I said that I'd be arriving in the green lion. And he said 'Pidge is here?! Why didn't she answer me? She should have heard it!'"

"She?" Pidge quirked his head. "His dimension's Pidge is a girl?"

"Yeah, I guess so. So we need to use the lions to go get him. I don't think he'll quite believe that we are a separate Voltron from his own unless we show him. He's under water, so Allura will be the first to get to him. He said he needed help to land because the crash took a lot out of his lion but he said it should be good to go once he's out of the water."

"Okay, let's go team. Daniel, you'll come with me. Larmina, go with Hunk. Vince, go with Pidge. Send the coordinates to Allura's lion and she'll go retrieve the other Lance. We will all meet on the shore," Keith ordered. Allura took off in the way of her lion. "Lance, since you're our Lance, you may need to take the other Lance in the red lion while his lion charges up."

"Alright. Makes sense. Of course you don't have to be so bossy." Lance said before walking off to his lion. Keith rolled his eyes. The cadets and pilots took off in Lance's direction as well.

Allura in her lion was dragging the second blue lion out of the water when the rest of the team arrived. Everyone was in awe of the second lion there.

Blue sat up next to the blue lion. She lowered her head to let a rattled Lance out. He was absolutely gawking at the lions before him.

The rest of the lions let their passengers out. Vince walked up to the boy stood next to his blue lion. "Hi, we spoke earlier."

"Uh, V-Vince, right?" Lance stuck out a shaky hand to shake Vince's.

"Yep that's me. And wow, you weren't kidding about the lion thing. Although, your lion looks different from ours." Lance nods. "I didn't mention it before, but I think you may have crashed into our dimension from another."

"I don't doubt it. Haggar corrupted our worm hole as we were passing through it. We all got flung out." Lance was still gaping at the other lions.

"Well let's get you back to the castle and transport your lion."

"Oh, she just needs a little while to rest. She'll be back up and ready for walking around soon. Won't ya, girl?" He put a hand on her muzzle and she nudged his hand, sending confirmation in his mind. She sat back up.

The other Voltron team looked at his lion in bewilderment. "How did you get it to do that without being in it?" Vince asked.

"What do you mean? She's sentient. Aren't your lions alive?"

"No? They are machines." Lance cocked his head at the answer. "Well, while your lion rests we can take you back to our castle. One of the cadets can drive it back if you give them the key."

"Key? No, she doesn't have a key. And they wouldn't be able to drive her anyways. Here, walk away from her with me for a second." Vince and Lance walked away from Blue. Her forcefield went up.

"What did it just do?" A kid with black hair asked. He ran up to the forcefield.

"Try to put your hands through the forcefield. She won't let you do it." The boy put his hands on the forcefield. It reminded Lance of when they first got Blue from the cave. The boy's face looked at her strikingly similar to how Keith had that day. An ache in Lance's heart surged when he thought about where Keith and the others could be.

"So only the blue pilot can get through her field?" A red headed girl asked. She and a blonde woman stepped forward.

"If you have the personality type for her, I suppose you could."

"What's the personality type?" The blonde asked.

"The hottest, best pilot, smartest, most awesome person in the group, obviously." Lance grinned. He turned towards the girls and attempted to look cool and rest his back against the forcefield. Unfortunately for him, the forcefield dissipated upon his touch and he fell backwards onto to ground.

Lance huffed. "Blue, I wasn't flirting, Jesus. Couldn't you have let me seem cool for one minute?" He paused as if waiting for her response. He stayed on the ground, glaring at her. "Yeah I know you made that deal. But I wasn't. Do you remember Nyma?" He paused again. "Yeah, don't you think I learned my lesson after that?" He got up. He hadn't even realized the people around him were looking as if he were insane. "Well, I did, okay?! Besides, committed relationship, remember? Wasn't going to flirt anyways."

"Who are you talking to?" The boy with black hair asked.

"Her." Lance pointed to Blue. "She was trying to keep me from flirting. Both because of a deal she made with my S.O. And because the last time I flirted with strangers, Nyma handcuffed me to a tree and she and Rolo kidnapped her.

"Take advice from me, never hit on hot alien babes. They are dangerous. Allura pinned me to the ground the first time we met. Then again, she had been asleep for 10,000 years and was trying to figure out who the hell was in her castle.

"Speaking of Allura, you said she and Pidge were here?" Lance directed his question to Vince.

"I'm Allura, princess of Arus, and pilot of the blue lion," The blonde stepped towards him and put out her hand for a handshake. Lance took it hesitantly and shook.

"Oh, you're not my Princess Allura. So I'm guessing Pidge is-"

"Me, pilot of the green lion." A short man, with short brown hair, stepped forward.

"Yeah, you're definitely not my Pidge." Lance laughed dryly. "She's much shorter. Then again she's like probably 15 now. And I think she stole her brothers glasses and poked the lenses out. Yours look actually real."

"I'm Daniel. What's your Daniel like?" Lance looked to the boy who had black hair. He was probably a year younger than Lance.

"Um, we don't have a Daniel, or a Vince actually. We have Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Shiro, and Coran. Then me, the best one, Lance."

"No Larmina either?" The girl with red hair asked.

"Nope. Definitely no Larmina."

"We don't have a Shiro." A tall man with black hair and tanned skin said. "I'm Keith, pilot of the black lion."

"Wow, my Keith has a major mullet. And I'm just like 'Boi, it is 2016, get a hair cut.' Although there are pluses to that hair style too. And my Keith is the red paladin. Shiro is our black paladin."

"Hmm, it's 2011 here. And Keith did have a mullet, but he cut it off." Lance turned to the red headed male who walked up. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Lance McClain, pilot of the red lion." Lance shook his hand.

"My last name is Ortega. Then again, I'm Cuban, so that would be why. Also you've got a mullet! You're disgracing the Lance name!" Keith chuckled beside beside the redhead. He elbowed Keith in the side with a scowl. A man dressed in yellow came up beside the others and stuck out his hand which Lance took and shook.

"I'm Hunk, pilot of the yellow lion."

"Nice to meet you. Nice to meet all of you guys." Lance looked back at Blue briefly. "She says she's ready to walk around now. When we get to your castle, can we try to locate the rest of my team? I need to know that they are safe."

"Yeah, of course," Pidge says.

"Can I ride with you in your lion?" Daniel asks.

"Me too!" Larmina says.

"Uh, sure. Blue is pretty friendly, she doesn't mind people too much. Red and Black are less approachable. Red can only tolerate me for a little bit, but she won't let anyone else besides Keith and I in unless its an emergency. Black is less a personality lion as much as she is a leader. Green is too small for too many passengers, and Yellow is more friendly than Blue."

"Awesome." Daniel grins.

So the pilots and paladin went to their respective lions with Vince going with Pidge and the other cadets with Lance.

When inside of Blue the cadets started looking around.

"You two will have to stand since there is only one seat." He paused for a second. "Hold on, be quiet for a second guys." He pulled up something on the screen. "Are you able to retrieve it Blue? Keep trying, you can do it, Girl." A fuzzy picture of a woman the cadets have never seen before came onto the screen. Her voice was crackled and staticky.

"Paladins? Can any of you hear me?"

"Allura! It's Lance, I can hear you."

"Lance! Are you okay? Something is very wrong with the communications."

"Have you been able to contact Keith yet? Do you know if he's okay?" The two cadets behind him shared a glance when they heard the full throttled worry shoot through his voice.

"I'm sorry, Lance. But we haven't been able to make contact with any of the others yet. You should have a better chance at getting in contact with Red than us. Blue and Red are closer than the rest of the lions."

"Right, I know. I just- you know why."

"I know Lance. But emotions are powerful and you and Keith should have the best chance of getting in contact with each other. Do you know where you're at? The castle ship is down for a while, so we can't come and get you. But it would be nice to have a location."

"I'm on Arus. But it's not the Arus we know. Allura, we are in a different dimension. That's why the coms are messed up I think. There is another Voltron in this universe. They don't have a Shiro here though and your double is the blue paladin, and my double is the red paladin. But they have like 8 pilots here? It's weird. I'm actually about to go to their castle. We are going to try to contact and locate everyone. Okay?"

"An alternate dimension? Okay. Coran, the mice, and I will try to fix the castle ship as best as we can. As far as we can tell, we are on a planet called Xocury. We will keep attempting to contact the others as well. Please be careful."

"Okay. You be safe, too, Allura." The picture on screen went off. "Okay, Blue, try to contact Red while we're walking to the castle." Lance sighed and Blue started walking.

"So that was your Princess Allura?" Larmina asked.

"Yeah, she's nice, her castle ship is where our lions generally stay. But we all got thrown out in the worm hole. And next thing I know, I'm crashed here. We had just rescued her from Zarkon's evil clutches."

"Oh. Well, Allura here is my aunt."

"She has siblings?"

"No."

"Then how is she your aunt?"

"Good question. It's almost like whoever came up with my family tree, didn't think it through."

"Okay?" Lance looked at Larmina as if she'd grown a second head. What the hell was she on about?

"Are you really close to Keith?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. We are the closest of the group. I used to try to beat him at everything. We were in the same class at the Galaxy Garrison. But he was the top of our class and he was fighter pilot class. I was the top of the cargo pilots. The only reason I got into fighter class was because he got kicked out. Then I was put in a group with Hunk and Pidge."

"How long have you been a Voltron pilot?"

"I've been destined to be the blue paladin since birth I suppose. But I started flying her about seven or eight months ago. I didn't even know that Voltron existed until I started flying Blue. She was the lion that was hidden on Earth. Keith could feel her presence first, so he spent an entire year in the desert by the Garrison.

"And then Shiro escaped the Galra and crash landed back to back to Earth. Hunk and I had followed Pidge sneaking out to the roof. She was building technology that was picking up Galra messages about Voltron. She was trying to find her brother and dad who disappeared on the same mission as Shiro had. Everyone was told that they had died due to pilot error. But she didn't believe it.

"So we followed her because we needed to do something together in order to accomplish better teamwork, and I had gotten Hunk to agree to sneak out with me. But when we got to Pidge's room we caught her sneaking out too. So of course we followed her.

"Then we saw Shiro crash to Earth and we saw the Garrison officials go all over there. Pidge hacked the cameras and we saw that it was him. But the Garrison knocked him out because his arm was replaced by Galra tech. And then we saw an explosion. And it was Keith distracting them. And I saw his dumb mullet in my binoculars and of course ran after him because no way was he getting all the glory for saving my personal hero.

"So we got there and the ass didn't even know who I was until I explained that we were rivals, head-to-head, y'know? And he just looks at me with his stupid face like 'oh you're that cargo pilot.' And then like 10 minutes later he drives us off a damn cliff in order to get away from the Garrison.

"Then the next day we went out and found Blue and became the Paladins of Voltron."

"So you recognized Keith through binoculars because of his mullet?" Larmina asked, giggling. "Sounds like you spent a lot of time staring at it." Daniel laughed too.

"Eh, more like glaring at it. He's antisocial. And I had originally wanted to be friends, but he like completely ignored me. So in my vendetta I decided to be his rival. But being rivals stopped working when we were apart of Voltron. Now we are the closest."

"That's really nice that you guys were able to overcome that and become friends. How old are you?"

"I'm 17. Well at least I was before I left. I might be 18 now. Hunk and Keith were 17 as well. Pidge was 14 so she's now about 15. And Shiro was 25. Allura was 22 when she was put into a cryogenic sleep. So now she's like 10,023 years old. And Coran is even older than her. How old are you guys?"

"I'm 15 and Vince is too," Daniel said.

"I'm 16, and my aunt is 25. Keith is 26. Lance and Hunk are 28. And Pidge is 24." Larmina said.

"We are getting close to the castle. We should be there in half a minute." Daniel said.

"Okay. Blue said she'll let us out at the front door and then go find a place near the castle to lie down so that we can come back and try to contact the others through her. She's still not getting a connection from Red, though." Lance was extremely worried. He'd been connected to Red and Keith for enough time that it should have gone through already. Especially if he was able to contact Allura.

He prayed with his entire being that Keith was okay.


	2. Knowing A Little Too Much Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of a certain green paladin makes everyone happy.

It'd been a week. Lance and the other Voltron team were having no luck contacting anyone besides Allura and Coran. Those two, however, had made contact with Katie. The other Voltron had decided to send their Pidge, Hunk, and Vince to help with the castle ship on Xocury while the rest of the adult team went to retrieve Katie. The remaining cadets stayed on Arus with Lance.

They'd determined that Katie was on Floraphus. A planet known for its beautiful flora. Reported by Allura, Katie hadn't met any natives to the planet. And according to the other Pidge, there really only were small, rodent-like, creatures on the planet.

Lance, Daniel, and Larmina sat outside, near Blue, most of the time they waited. Lance was still attempting to contact Keith. The two cadets could tell he was becoming increasingly distressed over the situation.

“What's Pidge like?” Daniel asked.

“She's short. She has medium length unruly light brown hair. She's also extremely smart. She and Hunk are always whipping up some invention. At the Garrison, Pidge was our engineer and Hunk was our mechanic. I was the pilot. We always got yelled at for not working well as a team. If only they could see us now.

“Pidge is kind of like a little sibling. To all of us really. She's actually easier to get along with than my real sisters.” Lance sighed. “She was the most opposed to becoming a paladin of Voltron.”

“Why wouldn't she want to pilot a lion of Voltron?! That's like every kid's dream!” Daniel's mouth was wide open with shock.

“We didn't know it existed as kids and we only flew off in Blue because we were under attack from the Galra. And Pidge was only concerned with finding Matt and Dr. Holt. They were on the same mission with Shiro. We still haven't found them.”

“Are they alive?”

“I hope they are. Shiro sacrificed himself in order to save Matt. Matt and Dr. Holt were sent to some work camp that we haven't found yet. I know that we have to find them. And they have to be alive. It's really the only option.”

“So does Pidge still not want to be a Voltron pilot?” Larmina asked.

“I think she enjoys it and wants to stay past saving her family now, but I can't say for sure.”

“Do you guys play games together?”

“Not really. But we train and hang out. Turns out a ten thousand year castle ship doesn't have a whole lot of games. We pass the time by singing and dancing some. Pidge apparently picked up her brothers habit of singing extremely dirty songs to exasperate Shiro. Sometimes I'll sing with her and Shiro yells at us because we ‘shouldn't be singing that profanity.’”

"What kind of music do you listen to and sing?" A sparkle of something mischievous went through the older boy's eyes before he answered.

"I really love pop songs. Like Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Beyoncé, and all of those amazing people. Sometimes I don't mind Keith's trashy emo music. It's god awful most of the time, though." Lance shakes his head and laughs.

"I've never heard of those singers. Or are they bands?" Daniel asked. Lance gasped dramatically.

"You haven't heard of the queens?! Boi! I must sing them to you! Do you all have a guitar lying around anywhere?"

"Um?" Daniel looked to Larmina.

"I think so but it'll take me a while to find it without Pidge or Hunk being here," she said.

"Oh, then forget about the guitar. I'll just sing it with no musical background." And Lance proceeded to serenade the cadets. He fully immersed himself in the melodies of his favorite songs. Daniel and Larmina were pleasantly surprised to find out that Lance was quite possibly one of the best singers they'd ever met. He sang a large mix of pop songs that included “Born This Way,” “Shake It Off,” “Your Love Is My Drug,” and “Get This Party Started.” None of them noticed the return of the black lion, as they were completely engrossed in the music.

"And this next one is by my musical hero, Kelis-"

"Lance, I swear to God, if you sing the damn milkshake song, I'm going to hit you with my bayard!" A short kid, adorned in similar armor to Lance, interrupted him. He shot up and ran over.

"PIDGE! I missed you so much!" Lance picked her up in a hug and spun around.

"Lance! Put me down!" She grumbled out. He set her back on the ground.

"Where'd you come from? I didn't even hear you arrive!" He looked around curiously.

"I was directed to put Green with their lions, so I was taken to the other green lions chamber thing. I came out the front door of the castle and walked here." She looked to the other two people behind Lance who stood up.

"Hi! I'm Pidge Gunderson, or Katie Holt." Katie shook hands with the cadets.

"Hi, Katie, I'm Larmina." The older girl grinned widely at her.

"Hey, I'm Daniel."

"Nice to meet you both!” Katie and Larmina lingered their stares on each other.

“Do you want a change of clothes?” Larmina asked, gesturing at Katie's armor.

“Yes, please. This armor is so uncomfortable.” Katie glanced over at Lance whose face adorned a guilty smile at her. “Which begs the question, Lance, why are you still in your armor?”

“We offered him clothes but he said he'd just prefer to wear what he already had on.” Larmina told her.

“Lance?” Katie said expectantly.

“All of my clothes are on the ship. And I mean _all_ of them.” He said back to her.

“And by ‘all’ you mean your binder, right?” Katie crossed her arms with an unimpressed frown on her face.

“Yes.” Lance looked down at the ground, a blush was rising up his neck and spreading to his cheeks and ears.

“And you didn't think to ask if they had binders here?”

“Well, I thought about it. But I didn't ask.” Katie sighed exasperatedly at him.

“Lance. Wearing armor 24/7 isn't good for your body, and you know it.” Katie turned to Larmina and Daniel. “Could you guys get Lance clothes, too, please? An extra baggy shirt for him. And does your universe have chest binders?”

“Chest binders?” Daniel cocked his head.

“They compress boobs to give the appearance of a flat chest. Mainly used by people who are either dressing up as the opposite gender for a costume or by trans people.”

“Um, I don't think we have those here? Maybe on a different planet, but I don't think we have them on Arus?” Daniel looked a Larmina to confirm his thoughts. She just shrugged.

“Okay, do you have sports bras?”

“Yes, those are available.” Larmina answered. Daniel was starting to look very uncomfortable with the conversation, joining the very embarrassed Lance.

“And are they sized by cup and inches of chest around or whatever?” Larmina nods. “Could you find a 28B sports bra for my dear friend?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Larmina smiled.

“Why do you know my bra size?!” Lance shouted. Waving his hands around frantically.

“You forget I'm a skilled hacker.” She said simply.

“But that doesn't explain why you know that!”

“I know everything about everybody. I'm a snoop. And it's mostly Hunk's fault anyways. He goes through people's things and then I just get information from him. Hell, the first day we came together as a team, Hunk got into my pictures and diary, remember?”

“You two are awful. You don't need so much information on us.”

“I totally do.” Lance huffed at her. The conversation paused while Lance muttered about the invasion of privacy.

“What bra size do you need then?” Larmina asked Katie when Lance had mostly stopped talking.

“I don't. Unfortunately, I'm as flat as an ironing board.” Katie sighed. She turned back to Lance. “So, anyways, have you all been able to contact anyone yet?" She asked.

"Just the castle ship." Lance frowned.

"But shouldn't you be able to get in touch with Keith?" Her head tilted to the side.

"Blue can't even feel Red's energy, let alone contact her."

"Yeah, Green wasn't able to feel any of the other lions' energy either, not even yours. I wouldn't worry about it too much, Lance. We'll find Keith, Hunk, and Shiro.

"Besides we are in a dimension with another voltron. We'll find everyone in no time." She gave a weak smile

"It took a week to find you, though."

"That's because you didn't have me here to tamper with our lions. Plus now that we have Green and Blue together I can increase their output searches so we can reach a farther communication range." Lance nodded at her, he glanced up at Blue, as if waiting for her to say that she had found something without any enhancements. But nothing came to him and he smiled sadly at Katie. She hugged him. "We'll find them. They are going to be okay."

"I know. It's just- what if they aren't even in this dimension with us? If we got flung to an entirely different dimension from our own, who's to say they didn't get sent to a third or fourth one?" And suddenly everyone was aware of what was bugging Lance so much about not being able to contact the others. Sure, they had thought of the possibility, but none of them had dwelled on it quite as much as Lance had. "W-what if we never see them again? What if we can't get to them?" Lance was shaking.

“We will find them. We will see them again.” Lance's eyes started leaking with large tears, and Katie could only join him with tears.

Later on when everyone had calmed down and had lunch, Lance and Katie were given their clothes. Lance felt like he was being stared at, but Katie assured him it was most likely from only accepting clothes when someone else had made him. But he still felt like there was a target on his chest. And again Katie told him that his chest was barely noticeable, even without a baggy shirt to cover any bumps.

Katie had moved Green next to Blue, outside the castle. She and Lance were working on strengthening the lion's output and input of communications. Katie worked on the technical aspect of it while Lance worked on the mental part. Green allowed him into her head under the circumstances. Lance, Blue, and Green all opened their minds to the universe, hoping to catch onto another lion.

Larmina and Daniel observed them from a window behind them.

“What do you think they're doing?” Daniel asked.

“It looks like Lance is meditating or something. Katie just looks like she's running around and tinkering with everything,” Larmina answered.

“It's kind of weird having another Voltron here. Even if it is just two lions.” He shook his head as if trying to clear everything and make sure that this was reality.

“And that they are sentient. Like, our lions are basically just machines. It's as if their lions have souls or something.”

“And they don't have volcoms either. I wonder what they use to get weapons?”

“I think Katie mentioned something about hitting Lance with something called a ‘bayard’ when she first arrived. So maybe that's what their volcoms are called?” She shrugged.

“Speaking of Katie,” Daniel said suggestively. “I saw how you were looking at her.” She gave him an unimpressed eyebrow raise before she broke out into a soft smile.

“She's cute. She reminds me of a little dog who thinks it's as big as a Great Dane or something. She didn't let Lance get away with wearing his armor and just took over the situation and put it right.”

“Sounds like somebody has a crush.” He teased, letting a big toothy grin develop.

“Maybe I do. It's too soon to tell though, considering we just met, literally two hours ago.” She pushed an orange lock of hair out of her eyes. “I hope they find their teammates. They look like they are missing a part of their family.” Daniel nodded.

“What do you think the deal with Lance and Keith is? Almost every other sentence he says is about Keith.”

“I don't know. Maybe they're like brothers or something.”

“I don't think so. Vince and I are like brothers, but you don't hear me talking about him every time I open my mouth.”

“I don't know about that. Sometimes you talk about him an awful lot. Especially to people who've never met Vince. I was surprised you didn't mention him once when we were talking to Katie.” Daniel blushed and scowled.

“I don't know what you're trying to imply, but Vince is just like a brother.”

“I'm sure.” Larmina giggled. “Always throwing yourself in danger for him. Very platonic.”

“Shut up. It is platonic.”

“I'm sure.” Larmina's eyes were filled with jest as she elbowed him lightly.

Daniel just grumbled at her.

They spent the rest of the day watching the two Paladins outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not great at an updating schedule, but I am trying to do this at least once a month. And so far I'm already 3 days ahead of that schedule. So that's wonderful news.  
> I should really find a beta for this, but oh well, self editing is kind of almost fun XD  
> Also, I found the easiest way to refer to this fic is "V^V" because that's basically what I was thinking when making the title. "Voltron^Voltron" because exponents and math. Haha  
> Does anyone know how to keep the first chapter notes from showing up on the second chapter?  
> -  
> Well now that we found Pidge, who do you all think is going to be found next?


	3. Symbiotic Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nature of Pidge and Lance's friendship is oh so pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be chapter 3, but I wanted chapter three to be much longer than this and have some other elements. I wrote this much a month ago, and I'm still struggling with the elements that are in the second half.  
> So this is part one of chapter 3.

"Hey Lance, it's dinner time." He'd been sent by the princess to get their missing guests. Though, Larmina insisted that she could go get Katie while Daniel got Lance. Daniel climbed into Blue's cockpit where Lance was looking at a slideshow on the screen. It was pictures of him and a boy in a red crop top jacket. "Who's that?" Lance wiped his face, pretending like he wasn't letting loose tears.

"That's Keith. We found a device that let us take pictures on the castle-ship and so I would take lots of selfies with the team. Or just photos in general." Photos on the screen went by. Ones with Lance and Keith smiling, or ones where Keith wasn't aware the camera was on him. There was some with other people as well. And there was one that wasn't taken by Lance. That one was Lance and Keith standing together. Their noses and foreheads were touching. And their arms were wrapped around each other.

A soft sob escaped from Lance's mouth. Daniel pretended not to hear it, for Lance's sake. Soon a photo of Lance with two other people came onto the screen.

"Who are they?" Daniel asked, trying to distract Lance from crying.

"Big guy to the left is Hunk. He's been my best friend since we were seven. We've been through a lot together. He's always been there for me. He even came to space school just for me. Refused to be a pilot, though. He even put up with me being really harsh in the simulator. So harsh that he'd get super sick and a lot of the time throw up inside of the simulator. Made other groups mad so we'd always have to go last. I wish I had tried harder so that he would be more comfortable and not get queasy.

"The guy in the middle is Coran. He was close to Alfor and Allura before Altea was destroyed. He and Allura went into a cryogenic sleep and were awoken when we got to the Castle of Lions. He's the oldest of all of us, and he denies his age constantly. But he's really sweet and just wants us all to succeed. He's a horrible cook, though. Hunk has Keith and I tag team Coran to keep him out of the kitchen, while Hunk cooks.

"One time Coran locked us in the training invisible maze so he could go try to help make food. That was a horrible day for our stomachs but probably one of the best days I've ever had the pleasure of living. Honestly, I don't even think Coran did it to help with the food. I think he lied and his real goal was to trap me and Keith together.

"Either way. His plan worked." Lance let a small smile grace his lips. Lost in a memory that Daniel had no access to.

"Our Coran is old and kind of serious. I don't think he'd ever try to cook. He had a robot clone that tried to kill us once." Lance gave a hallow chuckle at Daniel's story.

"Our castle tried to kill us once. Tried to kill me twice actually. It tried freezing me to death and then tried sending me out of the air lock. It made Allura destroy Alfor's A.I. unit. The last thing she had of her father. And she couldn't even save that." Lance hugged his legs to his chest. Another picture came across the screen. It was Keith in a head lock by a man with a robot arm. Both were laughing in the photo.

"Who's the other guy in the photo?" Daniel asked.

"That's Shiro. He and Keith go way back. I think Shiro's family adopted Keith. But I'm not sure. Neither of them really like to talk about their family. Hunk, Pidge, and I are the family ones. We are also the ones who get the most home sick. I get a lot more homesick than everyone else though.

"I have so much family. It was hard being at the Garrison without them, let alone being a million light years away, fighting evil space cats. Hunk has a little sister and loving moms. And Pidge's family got split up because of the galra." A frown continued to etch into Lance's face.

Coran and a woman, Daniel had seen before, came onto the screen. Both were feeding pastel colored mice. A large grin was plastered to Coran's mouth. And the woman was smiling pleasantly. They were sat at a table next to one another. Daniel took note of the red and black blur on the edge of the photo as well.

"Is that your Princess Allura?" He asked. Lance nodded.

"Yeah. That's Allura. She and the mice have a telepathic bond and they help her do things. They got trapped in her cryopod when she was put in. Coran, Allura and the mice are the last living creatures from Altea. The galra destroyed their planet. It was ten thousand years ago. But to them it feels like only a few months.

"Everyone they love were killed. Slaughtered. Mass genocide. I hope they are holding up okay in this dimension. They have to be even worse off than I am. We are their whole world now. And being separated and unable to contact each other? It can't feel good for them." He sighed hopelessly.

A photo of Keith with some sort of bug on his nose appeared on the screen. It was glowing and Keith was smiling. Probably laughing.

"You and Keith are really close aren't you?" Daniel winced at his own question. It popped out before he could think it through. Lance frowned with sadness.

"Very close. We're practically conjoined at the hip." Lance sighed. "I've never been this far apart from him. From Hunk either. I've never not been able to at least sense where they were in general since we became paladins. But now, it's like I'm paddling upstream with a twig when reaching out for their presences. I can't feel anything. No tug, no pull, no resistance. I'm fruitlessly swiping at the water and being pushed in the opposite direction."

"I can't imagine what that feels like. Everything is a lot more mechanical here. Less magic type of things." Lance nodded. A thought occurred to Daniel. "How come you call her Pidge if her name is Katie?" Lance's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"She never asked me to stop calling her Pidge. I would if she wanted me to. But Pidge isn't her dead name. She made it up because it was pretty gender neutral. The people running the Garrison knew Pidge as Katie. Because she kept running in there and hacking their systems to try to find out where her family was. She didn't believe for a moment that they were dead like they said they were." Lance sighed.

"They said her family was dead?" His head cocked to the side.

"It was all over every headline. 'Takashi Shirogane, Matt Holt, and Samuel Holt, Dead Due to Pilot Error. Kerberos Mission Considered a Failure.' Shiro had been my hero when I wanted to get into space travel. He was one of the youngest fliers to travel to another planet. I was just twelve when he was on his first mission. His apparent death was really hard on me because if my hero couldn't do it, how the hell was I meant to believe I could do it?

"I can't even imagine how Keith felt. He got expelled from the Garrison, not 2 weeks later. I think he punched out an instructor or something. We never discussed it though. It's a sore subject and I don't like to push." Lance put his face in his hands for a moment. And then he wiped roughly down his face. And he stood up and clicked off the photos. "Dinner time, yeah?" Daniel nodded. Both headed out of Blue.

Larmina's endeavor to bring Katie to dinner hit a snag when she couldn't find the green paladin. She searched around, on, and inside of Green. Calling for her and searching for nearly ten minutes. Daniel and Lance came out of Blue and caught Larmina's attention.

"Guys!" They both turned towards her, surprised. "Do you know where Katie is?"

"You can't find her?" Daniel asked. Larmina shook her head. Lance chuckled lowly.

"I'll get her," Lance volunteered. He started walking towards Green's mouth.

"I already checked inside the green lion!" Larmina shouted after him. He laughed and nodded.

"You don't know Pidgey's hiding spots, though. We joke that she's a cryptid because she hides so well. Barely comes out for food when she's tweaking or hacking. We have to drag her out all the time." He turned back around and went up into green.

Shortly after a scream from Katie was heard. And laughing from Lance. "Put me down, you dick!" Was shouted, loud and clear. Not a moment later, Lance appeared with Katie slung over his shoulder, she was hitting his back and kicking out.

Daniel and Larmina had to cover their mouths and try not to laugh.

"Dinner time, Pidgeon."

"Dinner time, my ass! I'm in the middle of something really important! It could boost our signals significantly! We'll probably find Keith first if I get this right!" She was grumbling other things under breath. Lance rolled his eyes.

Larmina tried to interject. "If she's that busy we can just bring-"

"No," Lance said, seriously.

"How about yes! Bring me food out here!" She was starting to tug on Lance's pants, obviously trying to give him a wedgie. He shifted her so she couldn't reach. "Curse you, short arms!" Lance laughed loudly.

"She won't eat it until she's finished whatever she's working on and perfected it. Which knowing her, could take minutes, hours, days, or even weeks. So she's going to be physically sat at the table with us," Lance informed the cadets. "Nice use of the Keith card, by the way."

"You like that? Because I've got plenty more where that came from," she hissed at him. Lance followed Daniel and Larmina as they made their way inside the castle. Katie still on his shoulder.

"Truly pulling my heart strings, however could I refuse thee?" Katie groaned at him. She knew she shouldn't have so carelessly thrown out the claim.

"Sorry." Lance frowned.

"I know, Pidgey. You get irritable when you haven't eaten and are being pulled away from your work. I'm used to it. Besides, Green gives you away and says how full of shit you are anyways."

"I still shouldn't have said it. I can't guarantee stuff like that. And it was purely out of spite that I said that." Lance put Katie down so she could walk next to him. "I know you're just looking after me."

"You look after me, too. Just returning the favor. You make sure I'm dressed well. And I make sure you eat. A symbiotic relationship, really." He grinned at her.

"You really are a smart nerd. How do you hide it under all the stupid?" She giggled.

"I never act stupid. How dare you insinuate as such." Lance and Katie continued to bicker playfully. Daniel and Larmina were impressed at how they complimented each other. From what Daniel had gathered, Lance and Katie were far from the closest of their team. But that was hard to believe when he saw how they interacted.

After dinner both of the paladins changed into their pajamas, but went back outside to their lions. Katie continued to tamper with the coms in Green. And Lance continued to look at photos. Lance eventually went out to stargaze and leaned against Blue's foot.

After a while Katie also made her way out of Green. She spotted Lance and sat next to him.

"Were you able to get your com working better?" He didn't look down at Katie when he asked the question.

"Ran out of materials, and Green powered off her dash and told me to go to bed." Lance laughed at Katie's grumble.

"Good. You need sleep. You work too hard." He smiled down at her softly. He made a thoughtful face for a second before diving into what was on his mind. "Hey, how come you never had us call you Katie?"

"I don't know. Shiro is the only one who really calls me Katie. And that's because he knows Dad and Matt. You all switched to the right pronouns pretty instantly. And Pidge isn't a name that really makes me feel dysphoric. Gunderson was the name that the instructors used. 'Mr. Gunderson.' That's more uncomfortable than Pidge is.

"Besides, you were the only one who was really surprised about it. Everyone else got the vibe or intel that I wasn't a boy. Which is funny because you're also trans." She laughed.

"Listen, I don't have a gaydar let alone a transdar."

Katie cackled. "Oh, that much was obvious. Hunk and I almost made a bet that you'd never figure out that lover boy was head over heals for you. But then Coran fucked us over and made you guys get together."

"Coran is a gem. Best wingman. You can be our maid of honor and Coran can be our best man."

"Hunk isn't going to be your best man?!"

"Nope. Definitely going to be Coran. Already asked him and everything." Katie knew he was joking. And playing along seemed like fun.

"Hmm. Seeing as your fiancé hasn't asked me to be the maid of honor, did you even ask him to marry you?"

"Fuck. I knew I was forgetting something. Damn. Guess it's going to be a surprise wedding. A surprise for him anyhow." Both laughed. But Lance quieted down not too long after. "I miss him."

"I know." She sighed. "I miss him, too. And the others. It's been a week and a half since we were all together and it feels-"

"Like an eternity?" Lance wrapped his left arm around Katie as she nodded. "You can't feel them either, can you?"

Katie shook her head. "Not at all. It's hard to even feel your presence. But it's there. Soft. Like you're on a different planet rather than thirty feet away."

"It's like we are being stretched abnormally. Like our dimension is more magnified or something?"

"Wait! You're right! That might be the key to fixing the coms." Katie jumped up to go tamper with her lion again, but Lance grabbed her by the waist.

"Uh uh. No. You're getting a full night of sleep and eating breakfast before you even think about going to play around with that more. That way, you won't accidentally do something wrong because you're half asleep." Katie glared back at Lance.

"I've only blown up a few things. It'll be fine."

"Uh huh. Yeah. Sure. No. Let's not. Come on Pidgey, it's bed time." Pouting, Katie allowed Lance to drag her inside the castle and into bed.

Katie had had a nightmare the first night she was there and had climbed into Lance's bed that night. So after that they ignored the top bunk and just climbed into the bottom bunk. They looked like siblings in the purest form.

Both dreamed of their friends and family and yearned for them to be back in their presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me in January: IM GONNA UPDATE THIS ONCE A MONTH!  
> Me in August: Ummmmm, I have no excuses for not writing after I graduated in May. 
> 
> I did do art for this chapter which I will be uploading to twitter later on and if I can manage I'll try to put it in the actual chapter. I was going to do quite a few more pieces than the 2.5 I got done. But alas I just recently found motivation to do art steadily, which is really unfortunate for things I have to do still.
> 
> I can't promise the second half of the chapter soon, but I promise I am not giving up on this fic. 
> 
> When I upload the photos, I will put the links right here:   
> https://twitter.com/chatonfils/status/896940184259964928  
> https://twitter.com/chatonfils/status/896948927588597761  
> -more to come-
> 
> Feel free to draw your own art for this fic! I'll put it in the end notes.


	4. Two Left.. errr Right Feet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes forming Voltron is necessary, even when you don't have all of the correct lions.

The next morning after everyone, in the Castle of Lions, had had breakfast, the paladins and cadets wandered outside the castle after Katie had grabbed some more materials. The red-headed Lance followed as well, curious as to how Katie and Lance's attempt to get in contact with their team was going.

Katie and Lance went into Blue in order to test her hypothesis. She came running out not a minute later, whooping with excitement. "I know how to fix our coms!" She ran over to her own lion to start working on whatever it was that she'd figured out.

The cadets, and the Lance outside the lions, figured they had some time to kill, so they sat down and played cards while they waited.

Allura and Keith stood in the briefing room. They searched for videos and reports of any strange occurrences on other planets, trying to help their guests find the missing Paladins.

“I'm worried about them.” Allura turned to look at Keith, who had spoken. “Those kids have been out there for days trying to pick up signals from their team.”

Allura nodded. “I know. And the people of Arus are asking questions about the change in the lions. I'm afraid it's going to get out that we have extra lions here.” She replied. She pulled away from the monitors and stepped towards Keith. “It's only a matter of time before Lotor finds out.”

“Just be glad we don't have to worry about Wade anymore. With his experiments using our lions, I don't even want to think of what would happen if he got a hold on one of their lions.” He exhaled, letting his shoulders slump. “Have Hunk, Pidge, and Vince fixed the other Castle of Lions?”

“They are having difficulty since it's advanced alien technology that apparently breaks some of our dimension’s rules. They think they should be up and running by the end of the week, but they can't leave until it's done.” Keith turned towards Allura and stepped forward, closer to where she stood facing him.

Keith smirked. “Have you told Lance?”

“Not yet. I love this team dearly, but I really don't want to hear him whining about how much he misses his boyfriend. He and Pidge have been dating for years. They have spent much longer amounts of time apart and yet they still act like it is going to physically kill them to not be near each other for another day.”

“Can you really blame them? I was very lonely, being a man on the run from the law, without you by my side, Princess.” Keith placed a kiss on Allura's nose. She smiled and giggled, shaking her head. For a long moment, nothing else existed in their world except for themselves. But the moment didn't last.

A blaring alarm sounded and Keith and Allura were broken out of their bubble. Both of their heads whipped to the monitors. “Fuck, a robeast is nearing Arus.” Keith quickly called to Lance over his volcom. “Lance where are you at?”

“I'm outside with the cadets, Lance, and Katie. What's going on?” Lance answered back.

“A robeast is coming. See if you can get Katie and the other Lance to help us defeat it with their lions. We are going to need the extra help.”

Keith could practically hear the curt nod that Lanve gave. “Will do.”

“Let’s go. We have to be prepared.”

“I'll get Larmina and Daniel to come inside and man the castle defenses,” Allura said as she ran towards the blue lion, shouting into her volcom. Keith in suit, ran towards the black lion's hangar.

“Hey, I tampered with our frequency a bit so we are able to talk to each other!” Katie's voice came from Keith's volcom.

“Okay, good, great work! We need to keep the robeast away from the citizens of Arus!” He said back to her.

“How are we going to defeat this thing when we can't form Voltron?” The blue paladin asked.

“We are going to have to fight our hardest and hope it works.” Keith answered. Blue Lance and Katie were the first into their lions. Followed shortly by Keith and Allura and last by Red Lance.

“Actually, I might be able to fiddle with some things in Green and we could potentially form Voltron.” Katie said.

“Pidge, that's insa-” Lance started off.

“Do what you can, Katie!” The red pilot interrupted. Lance frowned angrily at the other’s voice. Was his double a complete dick? "Keith, how long until lan-" the red pilot was cut off by the loud crash of the robeast hitting Arus's surface. "Never-mind, got my answer."

"Keith, it's closer to you! What do you see?" Allura shouted over the coms and volcoms.

Keith was silent for a moment. "I- I don't see anything. There is a crater and a hole, but the robeast isn't here!"

"Keep your eyes wide! If this thing burrows, it could pop up at any mo-" the red pilot was once again cut off by the robeast, whom knocked the red lion off balance where it was standing, now closer to the castle, with the other pilots and paladins.

Allura was heard next, "What on Arus is that?!"

"It looks like a snake, a cat, and a razor blade had a kid." The blue paladin gaped at the creature before them. "Sure wish Hunk was here, if this thing can burrow at least his lion would be more willing to chase it. Blue doesn't want to do much that doesn't have to with water."

The snake-cat-razor-blade creature at their feet hissed at them. And tried swinging the blades of its tail towards their lions' feet. It wasn't long before all the lions were off the ground, except for Green with her distracted paladin messing with controls inside.

"Pidge watch out!"

"Katie move!"

Both shouts rang out at the same time, from two equally worried Lances.

Before Katie could get her lion into a flying position, the tail blade caught on one of Green's legs, and the creature quickly latched on, slithering its way around the lion.

Katie's yelp was heard clearly through the others' coms.

Keith and Allura shot at the robeast from higher in the air, while the red pilot shot at it from lower to the ground. The blue paladin shot a freeze-ray laser at the robeast, which the bladed cat snake did not take kindly to. It released its grip on Green to burrow back under the ground.

Katie brought green into a flying position. "Thanks Lance!" She panted.

"You're welcome!"

"No problem."

Both of the Lance's glared at the others voice.

Katie coughed, "I meant the one who used cold against the cold blooded creature model."

"Ha! I win, Ginger!" Lance had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

The other growled under his breath, "Grow up."

Allura sighed loudly while circling the blue lion around, searching for the robeast. "Is this really the time, you two?"

"There is a point to be had, Princess. There are two Lance's and we are going to need to differentiate between the two." Keith answered before the bickering boys could pipe up again.

"Just call me Mr. Amazing." The blue paladin said in an unsettling sultry voice.

"Lance, shut the fuck up." Katie grumbled at him. "Just call him Nerd and the other one Ginger." Both of them protested with no avail, because Keith and Allura agreed to do as such for the time being.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but we could really use Voltron right about now!" Daniel's voice rang out across the coms in a distressed manor.

Larmina let out a grunt from being jostled. "Your robeast is attacking the castle! And it's nearly too fast for us to land any hits on with the castle defenses!"

"We'll be right there, Cadets! Just hold on for a bit longer!" Allura rushed to assure them. "Katie how are your adjustments coming?"

"I've almost got it, give me a few more seco- Oh, I did it. Okay we should be able to form Voltron with you. Hey Nerd, you're going to be a left foot this time." Lance groaned at the name. Katie sent a system adjustment to Lance over their coms. "Download that quickly and then we can battle."

"Rodger that, Pidgeon." Lance let Blue adjust her networking for the program and then told the rest of the group when he was ready.

Keith took on his leadership role and called them together. "Alright team, lets form Voltron." The team flew up higher in the air in a slightly unfamiliar formation. "Activate interlocks, dinotherms connected, infracells up, megathrusters are a go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" Three voices rang out with two confused, weaker voices following it.

Keith began speaking again, "Form feet and legs!" Lance let out a surprised yelp when Blue moved of her own accord into the right position. "Form arms and body!" Katie wasn't prepared for the difference, either, and made a squeaking noise. "And I'll form the head!"

Katie shook her head at the crazy chant. "Well, that was certainly... different."

"I'll say, we don't ever do anything like that. We just do it without saying any weir-" Lance was cut off before he could finish offending their gracious Voltron hosts.

"Anyways, this isn't the most stable form of Voltron, so we may want to try to avoid getting hit where our limbs could pop out of socket, or get ripped apart." Katie informed the group.

The following fight wasn't the hardest fight either team had ever faced. In fact it was quite a calm robeast to deal with. But the added issues of being three-fifths one type of Voltron and two-fifths another, made the whole process a new kind of awful.

Anytime the robeast hit a joint just right, Lance or Katie would come flying off of their formation. And the stupid creature caught onto that fact pretty fast and decided to only go for those two. It was definitely damaging their lions. And at one point they lost their ability to communicate with the others in the formation. Luckily the predictable strikes were the robeast's downfall.

The whole fight took just over an hour and ended with a robeast pulled in half at the base of the castle. A ton of ugly holes were dug into the ground around the castle, and Voltron was looking a bit too much like it was on its last leg by the end of the fight. Then again, that could have been because Lance had gotten knocked out of the form near the end.

And while they had all hoped the robeast was the last of their bad news for the day, they were unhappily surprised when Katie couldn't get their coms to pick up the Arus team's com frequency anymore.

It wasn't just the coms between the two paladins with the saris team, either. It was the coms between the two themselves, as well.

Lance paced around on the ground while Katie rooted around in Blue and Green's wiring. After two hours Katie finally peaked her head out in order to call down to Lance.

“Lance.” Katie looked at Lance from the top of the lions. Lance held his breath, fearing the worst.

His brow creased with worry and he prayed to every celestial being out there for everything to be okay. “What's the verdict?”

“Those last hits knocked out both of our coms. And I-,” Katie paused, looking absolutely defeated, “I don't know if I can fix them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm personally this is what's been making this hard to update. I don't know how to write fighting scenes. And I tried my best and then kinda gave up instead of doing a play by play. It probably should have had a bit more action considering the reveal that ayyyy they can make Voltron without everyone they need. But honestly I don't know if there will even be a reason for them to need that feature besides this fight.   
> Sloppy writing on my own part.   
> But anyways, the rest of the fic should be a bit more smooth sailing now that this fight scene is out of the way.   
> Feel like my build up to it kind of ruined the end bit there, because thatvwas meant to be much more dramatic than it ended up.   
> But hey as far as first time writing a fight scene goes, especially with the confusion of two Lance's, I don't think I did that terribly.


	5. Two Girls, One Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls being gals. Two gals being girls. Two girls being gay.

Larmina sat down next to Katie. She was fiddling with some tech from their lions, on one of the couches in the lounging area. "Having any luck?"

 

She let the pieces drop into her lap and groaned, slumping backwards. "Not at all. It was bad enough before, but now? I don't think I'll be able to fix this without Hunk or Coran. I can hack into alien software and make updates for hardware easy as pie, but completely reassembling broken coms? Not my forte and I'm really not sure how to proceed."

 

"When our Hunk and Pidge get back, they could probably help you fix it. Or Vince." Larmina suggested. Katie shrugged unhelpfully. "Do you wanna do hand-to-hand combat training with me?"

 

Katie gave her a small, tired, but genuine smile. "Sure, it'll probably be more productive than just staring at the broken coms all day." Larmina got up from where she’d sat and pulled Katie to her feet afterwards. "I'll go change into my armor. And I'll meet you back here, because I have no idea where your training room is- well actually I could read the castle’s schematics to figure it out. But that would probably be completely unnecessary. Right?” Katie shook her head to refocus and stop babbling. “Yeah, I think I’ll just meet you back here, haha."

 

Larmina smiles amusedly, but chose not to point out Katie’s adorable seemingly flustered state. "Sounds good. I'll grab my volcom and then we can go to the training room together when we get back."

 

In the training room, Katie was surprised at Larmina's lack of armor. Though, she guessed she shouldn't be. She hadn't seen any of this universe's Voltron team wear armor. Just spandex suits. Maybe their fights were less deadly. Katie didn't know. But she hoped, for their sakes, that the threat wasn't as great as her own team's.

 

Katie was perhaps even more surprised by Larmina being able to take her down instantly. And how it was kind of hot getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter.

 

Larmina put her hand out to help Katie up. "Sorry, I've been doing this for years. I assumed that you, being a member of Voltron, would be a lot harder to take on."

 

"Oh, no, I'm probably the easiest of the team to take down. The only way I've won solo in a fight is with technology and strategical help. Or just against the gladiator on some of the lower settings." She shrugged. "I'm still working on it. We've only been paladins for six and a half months."

 

Larmina gaped at her. "Wait, did you not have any training before becoming a pilot?" Katie shook her head. "But, then who were the pilots before you?"

 

"Well, considering our last battle, I think one was Zarkon. He's the emperor of the alien race we've been fighting. The rest were killed by him. That was 10,000 years ago."

 

"You can't be serious. You guys just were able to take on Voltron with no prior training? I know Lance said that you all didn't know it existed before finding Blue, but seriously, no training?" Larmina looked half mad and half confused. "The only time I get to fly a lion is if the guys and I take the lions without permission."

 

Katie shrugged again. "There wasn't really anyone else who could take the job. We were the five who found blue. And the only five to find Allura and Coran. No one else could pilot them besides us." Katie sighed and tugged at her hair. "Unfortunately we aren't the best at hand to hand combat without supporting each other. Keith is a training nut, who will gladly take out all enemies with the sheer force of his will. So he has a good edge for picking up fighting styles quickly. Lance, Hunk, and I are less inclined to do hand to hand, granted my weapon is more versatile and I am in better shape to do it than they are. I believe Shiro is only good at hand to hand because they made him fight in the arena for the year the galra had him captured. Shiro had to fake a real attack on my brother to save him from being sent into the arena too. But we haven't found Matt or Dad yet."

 

Larmina heard the sadness in Katie's words. So she didn't push the subject any further. "Maybe we can train another time. Want to raid the kitchen for ice-cream, instead?" Katie smiled gently and nodded.

 

“Got any ice-cream with peanut butter in it?” She asked, mostly joking, but still hopeful.

 

Larmina laughed, “I’m not sure, we’ll have to see.”

 

Over their ice cream date- was it even a date?- Katie learned about how Larmina grew up on Arus and how she loathed diplomatic meetings and that she was easily the best fighter out of the three cadets. Larmina learned that Katie had hacked her way into the school that her brother went to, and had disguised herself as a boy despite being transgender with a lot of dysphoria.

 

“So you were born as-“ Larmina started, but was cut off by Katie before she could ask if Katie was born as a boy. Because lord knew Katie didn’t need to hear those words.

 

“I was assigned male at birth. Doctor looked at me, stamped ‘boy’ on my papers and didn’t think ‘hey, gender is a spectrum, that might not end up being true when this tiny baby learns about them-self.’ And basically Earth’s view on gender sucks ass.”

 

“If It’s any consolation, no matter what any doctor said a long time ago, I think you’re a really pretty girl.” Larmina’s cheeks were painted in a bright blush, rivaled only by Katie’s own fierce blush.

 

Unfortunately, before either could say anything else, the two were interrupted by Daniel coming into the kitchen to find a snack. Larmina made a mental note to destroy him later on.

 

Larmina looked over at Katie, trying to find an excuse to leave so they didn’t have to make conversation with Daniel. Normally she’d enjoy talking to him, but she really just wanted to spend time with Katie. “Hey, Katie, want to go on a castle tour with me?”

 

Katie smiled easily, “Sure.” She didn’t mention that when she’d downloaded the castles schematics that she had discovered the secret pathways beneath the castle. However she did mentally note that she figured those out before figuring out how to get to the training rooms among other important areas of the castle and that was perhaps a lacking of attention on her part.

 

The girls made their way around the castle, Larmina pointed out objects and explained their history. She gave her the best tour that she could. Better than what she had ever offered Daniel or Vince. Katie was intrigued with the deep knowledge Larmina held for the castle.

 

She was surprised when Larmina didn’t take her to the hidden underground, but instead lead her outside. “Mind if we use your lion to go somewhere?” She asked. She shrugged and led her to Green. Larmina showed her which way to go to get to Hunk’s junk yard.

 

She looked around amazed. “Wow what is this place?”

 

“It’s Hunk’s. He thought it was completely a secret, but Pidge knew about it apparently. He took us here one day and we all made our own vehicles and it was a lot of fun. The vehicles got damaged during a robeast fight though.”

 

“It’s really cool.”

 

Larmina smiled simply at Katie. “I figured you might want to look around to see if you can find anything that resembles your coms that you can use to fix them.”

 

“I- thank you.” Katie landed Green and near immediately jumped out. Larmina went a bit slower, giggling to herself.

 

It was a few hours before Katie was satisfied with her haul. “Not all of this is for the coms, but if I can’t figure them out I’ll at least have other things to tinker with.” She explained to Larmina when the redhead looked perplexedly at the huge pile of parts that Katie had accumulated.

 

Larmina smiled at her. “God, she’s cute,” she thought out loud. Katie blushed from the tip of her ears down her neck. And Larmina, realizing that she had vocalized what she was thinking, returned the blush in full.

 

Katie looked away, feigning a cough so she could cover her face a little bit.

 

Larmina rubbed the back of her neck, awkwardly. “Anyways, haha, want to go watch the sunset? I know a really beautiful place for it.”

 

She smiled and nodded, “But first, help me carry this stuff back to Green.” Laughing, Larmina replied with an agreement.

 

Soon after Larmina was guiding Katie to a mountain by a village. It overlooked a good portion of Arus and it’s people. However, since it was so close to civilians, Katie turned on Green’s cloaking system.

 

“I used to come up here with Aunt Allura all the time when I was little. That was before she became a pilot. Before Grandpa passed. She still tries to be as close as she once was, but it’s not the same as it used to be.”

 

Katie nods. “Kind of sounds like what happened after Dad and Matt were pronounced dead. Mom and I didn’t believe it, but it still changed her. And now she’s back on earth alone. Dad and Matt are prisoners in a war they shouldn’t be apart of, and I’m stuck in an entirely different dimension. I don’t know what they told people back on earth. Lance has so many siblings, he’s terrified that they think he’s dead. And my mom? I don’t think she can handle me missing, too.” Katie looks over to Larmina, sending her a watery smile. “Okay we just made this sad. Aren’t we supposed to be having fun.”

 

Larmina gave a sad smile back to her. “Yeah. The sunset should start forming in a minute. It’s really amazing from here.”

 

And Katie wasn’t disappointed. Blues, pinks, purples, oranges, reds, they all stretched across the sky. Light shimmered off of glass and metal decorating the houses beneath them. Even a city far in the distance was glittering from the setting sun.

 

“Wow,” Katie breathed.

 

Larmina giggled breathlessly. “It’s really quite the site isn’t it?”

 

She smiled at the orange-haired girl next to her. “Thank you. For today I mean.” Larmina smiles back.

 

For that moment, everything was right. Even with all the bad circumstances surrounding them, at least they were here. Sometimes disaster is what it takes for two hearts to meet. And both of them were glad to have each other, even if it was just for one sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah, me, take 10 months to update a chapter I had written 5 months ago????? Hahahahh I would nEVER.   
> Okay, but seriously I am so sorry I did not post this when I wrote it D: however the improvements I’ve made to it since I wrote it have made it more readable and I actually feel better posting it now.  
> I really need to rewatch vlds1 and finish watching Voltron force because I feel so out of the loop with both of the concepts for this story, and feel like I’m losing the charactization of the Voltron Force gang.  
> If anyone knows a free place I can watch Voltron force, that would be really great. Because kisscartoon became so overrun with viruses it has doomed me to never watch it again.   
> I even looked into buying it on dvd or watching with amazon prime but alas Australia has messed that up for me. I don’t know how exactly that works but anytime I tried there I would have errors because of Australia.   
> Anyways if anyone knows a place I can actually watch Voltron Force, I would greatly appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Contact Me:  
> Tumblr: garbageland  
> Twitter: chatonfils
> 
> Attempting to update at least once a month. I'm not great with update schedules but I am trying super hard and this is already the longest fic I've got here. 
> 
> Beware of tempting me with writing angst because I'm evil and I'll do it.


End file.
